Ebony and Ivory
by android-eyes
Summary: Marron Meets Android 17, and doesn't think of him as more than a friend...at first.


Hey, this is Kelsie, with another Marron/17 story. I really should broaden my horizons... . . Anyways, in this story, Marron meets 17, and doesn't think him any more than a friend. At first.

Marron: 22

Android 17: 25

Pan: 23

Trunks: 25

Goten: 24

Marron sighed, and rolled her eyes. Pan and Trunks had to be one of the most affectionate couples she knew. She had always knew they'd be together...but she had also thought her and Goten would be together also. She had a terrible crush on him, and had looked up to him since she was little. She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her android eyes, and continued watching Trunks and Pan kiss. It was disgusting. While they were a good couple, the thought of two of her best friends together made her jealous. She got up, and dusted off her plaid skirt. "Pan-chan? Trunks-kun? I'm going to leave now...I'll catch up with you guys later." Marron said, as the couple nodded. Marron began walking out of the Capsule Corp. game room, when she happened upon Bulmas lab. She went in, so as to perhaps help Bulma with whatever task she was doing."Bulma-san...you in here?" Marron called out. She heard no answer, so she turned to to go out. As she went towards the door, a spread of photos caught her eye. She walked over, and saw them to be photos, and the labels on them told Marron the man was Bulmas current subject of study. She tilted her head, and examined the man in the photos. He had long, black hair, and his eyes...were just like hers. He was scowling, and he had his shirt off for the picture. Marron sighed; He was gorgeous. She heard noise in the training room next door. She moved quietly over, and peeked in the next room. She saw the android, sparring, and he was sweating, with his hair whipping wildly around as he kicked. He suddenly stopped, and in a flash was over at Marron, both his arms slamming past her, blocking any route of escape. He stared at her, their eyes locking for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was in a deep and mysterious voice that sent shivers up Marrons spine. "Who...are you?" he asked, and Marron finally found her voice. 'I...I'm Marron...w-who are you?" she asked. The android smirked. "I...am 17" he said, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "um...nice to meet you, 17" she stammered. "Don't be afraid of me...I won't hurt you" he said, pulling away from her. Marron sighed, relieved. "Ok...I'm very sorry I bothered you, sir." she said quietly. He nodded slightly; his back turned at at the desk in a room, typing on his computer, the door open. "yes...you didn't bother me...it was actually very nice to talk to a woman for once...a beautiful one at that" he said, turning around, putting back on his glasses. Marron blushed. "th...thank you..." she said softly. He nodded slowly, his long hair half tied back..."Your welcome, Marron..." he said, smiling slightly at her. She smiled to herself, and walked towards the rooms exit. She opened the door, and closed it quietly. She turned, and saw Bulma gaping at her. "Marron, dear...how did you get him to talk?" she asked. "Um...I'm not sure, Bulma-san...why?" Marron asked. Bulma sighed, and sat down at her computer. She hit a few buttons, and her profile of Android 17 came up on her screen. "Well, Marron-chan...Android 17 has been here since an event that took place when you were young...and we haven't deemed him ready to be released...because he doesn't have the correct social skills. In order for him to have these skills, we'd need for him to live with another human who has social skills...untill I find him ready for human mingling. I myself have attempted this, but he has refused to talk to me...but he talked to you, Marron-chan...he'll talk to you..." Bulma murmured. Marron tilted her head. "Bulma-san, would you like me to live with him?" Marron inquired. Bulma's head shot up, and she smiled. "Yes, Marron dear...that would be wonderful...I've been working on this case forever...now I may finally be able to start a new one..." she said. Marron nodded slowly. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Marron said. "Go in there, and just...explain it to him. He'll listen to you" Bulma said. Marron gulped, and nodded. "Alright, Bulma-san...I suppose" she said, and opened the door once more. She walked into the training room and to the front of the adjourning room, that belonged to 17. She knocked timidly. The door slowly opened. "Yes, Marron?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "H..hello 17...I..um..." she stammered. 17 smiled, amused at her nervousness. "Don't worry...I hear Bulma...I know whats going on." he said, crossing his arms. "But what I want to know is if its ok with you..." he said, leaning against the door. "Oh! It's fine with me...I live alone...at the kame house...you know where that is, right?" Marron said, tilting her head. 17 nodded. "Yes...I do...so its ok with you..." he said. Marron nodded, beaming. "Yup. You can move in today, if you want..." she said, looking past him, into his room. She saw a bed, and a desk with several books and a computer. "I don't think it'll take long to pack..." 17 remarked, looking to where Marrons gaze rested. Marron blushed as 17 noticed her staring. "Um...yes, thats true...do you need help?" she said, still slightly embarrassed as 17 smirked. "Well, blondie, I'm not to sure how much of a help you'd be..." he said, raking his eyes over Marrons figure. "Well, I may not look like I'm capable...but I could help a little!" she protested, grabbing 17's arm. He winced. "Don't...touch me" he snarled, and snatched his arm away. Marron gasped. "I...I'm sorry..." she whimpered. 17 winced again, and sighed. "I'm sorry...I don't know what happened...stupid programs not completely destroyed" he said, murmuring this last part. Marron nodded slowly, not fully understanding this last part. "Ok...well, blondie, I'll get my stuff over...I don't need help" he said, smirking at Marron opening her mouth in protest to be called blondie. "Fine, 17...do what you will" she said haughtily, turning around and walking out the door. 17 laughed slightly at the sweet blond women. It would be quite a change to live with her...instead of the yelling blue hair women. 17 sighed, and began packing.

Marron lie on her towel, talking with Pan. "So he's really moving in with you, huh?" Pan said in her mono voice. Marron nodded. "Yeah, I figured it'd do Bulma-san a favor...and he seems nice enough" Marron said, adjusting the strap of her bright red bathing suit. Pan rolled her eyes."Yeah, that is how he seems" she said sarcastically. Marron sighed, and took a sip from her lemonade. She watched Pan wave to Trunks, and blow kisses. She giggled. They was actually a very cute couple...Goten sat on the roof of the Kame house, looking into the ocean. She shook her head, and stood up, brushing the sand off of her. She walked over to the edge of the roof. "Hey, Goten sweetie, can I come up?" she asked, shading her eyes. Goten looked down, a look of disbelief on his face. "R...really?" he asked. Marron nodded. "Uh...sure, then..." he said. Marron climbed the ladder, and sat down next to him. "Something the matter, Goten?" she asked, looking at him. He looked back at her, blushing. "Uh, no. I'm just thinking...," he said, smiling. Marron sighed. There was only one way to do this... "Is there a girl you like?" she quipped, dangerously approaching the subject. He swallowed, and looked away. "Well...it doesn't matter...it's not worth anyone's time anyways..." he muttered. Marron tilted her head. "Well, if I knew her, I could help you out..." she said quietly. Goten shook his head sadly. "No...it's ok, Marron-chan..." he said quietly. Marron sighed. Oh, well. There had to be some way to help him get over it...she pat his hand, and he tensed up. "It's ok, sweetie. You'll find someone..." she said, beaming at him. "I...I already have" he murmured. He moved over to sit nearer to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He moved in, and kissed her hair softly. Marron smiled, and looked up at Goten. "G...Goten?" she said, tilting her head. He smiled softly at her. "Marron-chan, I-" he began, but was cut off as someone landed on the roof. "17! Here, I'll help you..." she said, getting up. 17 smirked. "Spare me, blondie...get you boyfriend to help" he said, nodding towards Goten. Goten blushed, and nodded. "Um, ok...I'll help..." he muttered.

Well, thats all I wrote...for the moment. More Later, ok?

kelsie


End file.
